


Tragédie sous l'océan

by Laozid



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Réécriture, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laozid/pseuds/Laozid
Summary: J'ai donc réécrit une oeuvre de Disney en faisant mourir le personnage principal. L'intrigue reste la même, seule la fin change. Ajouter une "Sad Ending" est très intéressant et alternatif, cela change des films classiques des Disney dans lesquels tout finit toujours bien.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tragédie sous l'océan

Du fond de l’océan vivait une sirène nommée Ariel. Elle avait grandi avec ses nombreuses sœurs et son père, Triton, le roi des océans. Ariel était une sirène pleine de curiosité, et un jour, elle était tombée sur un trésor marin. Elle le ramena à son père pour qu’il lui explique ce que cela était.

« - Vois-tu, mon enfant, ce que tu tiens là s’appelle un bracelet. Il est certainement tombé du haut des océans depuis le monde humain.

\- Depuis le monde humain ? Oh, papa, parle moi un peu d’eux. »

Triton raconta donc de longues et belles histoires sur le monde humain, sur la vie sur terre, mais il prévient Ariel du danger des Hommes.

« Ils peuvent être mesquins, méchants. Nous sommes en sécurité ici-bas, ne t’approche pas trop du rivage ma fille ».

Mais Ariel, trop fascinée par ce monde inconnu, s’approcha du rivage et observa la plage. Un bateau s’approcha de la côte, cela était si merveilleux à ses yeux. Elle se mit à chanter pour eux, et un homme brun s’approcha du bord pour écouter cette sublime voix. Malheureusement, une tempête approchait, et le bateau chavira. Ariel se précipita pour sauver un homme, qu’elle ramena sur le bord de la plage. Après quelques étouffements, il revint à lui et regarda le visage d’Ariel. Se rendant compte de son erreur, la sirène s’échappa à toute allure dans l’océan, en priant pour que ce bel inconnu n’est pas remarqué sa queue de poisson. En rentrant dans son royaume, elle ne put s’empêcher de raconter cela à Sébastien, son ami le plus fidèle, un crabe.

« - Ariel, as tu conscience que tu t’es mise en danger ?

\- Tu aurais dû voir ça, Sébastien. Tout est si merveilleux là-haut ! Et cet homme…

\- N’y penses même pas jeune fille !

\- Je veux le revoir ! Il doit avoir tellement de choses à m’apprendre.. »

Ariel ne pouvait sortir celui qu’elle avait sauvé de son esprit, mais sa queue de sirène l’empêchait d’aller plus loin que le bord de sable. Il lui fallait une solution pour aller plus loin.

En attendant, elle visitait les fonds marins à la recherche d’objets perdus que les humains auraient pu faire tomber. Elle trouvait toutes sortes de choses, de la vaisselle, des bijoux, des ordures,… Elle ramenait tout secrètement dans un coquillage qu’elle cachait dans sa chambre. Mais Triton n’était pas aveugle, et il avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement de sa fille. Il alla donc trouver Sébastien qu’il savait grand ami d’Ariel.

« - Allons Sébastien, vas-tu donc enfin m’expliquer ?

\- Ariel… s’est approchée du rivage et a sauvé un humain de la noyade. Depuis elle ne pense qu’à lui. »

Furieux à cette annonce, Triton partit chercher Ariel, et fou de rage, il brisa sa collection de trésors et l’enferma dans sa chambre. Ariel pleura de longues heures cette soirée, mais, Flotsam et Jetsam, deux murènes, s’approchèrent des barreaux de la fenêtre d’Ariel, et lui proposèrent d’aller chez Ursula qui avait une solution pour elle. Désespérée, Ariel accepta. Elle se rendit donc chez Ursula la sorcière pour lui parler de la situation. Ce qu’Ariel ignorait, c’est qu’Ursula était loin d’être la gentille dans cette histoire. Elle lui proposa un marché.

« - Ma chère enfant, j’entends ta douleur. Voici ce que je te propose. Je te donne une fiole contenant un élixir magique qui te donnera des jambes pour trois jours, et en échange, tu me donnes ta voix. Si tu réussi à faire tomber cet humain amoureux de toi avant l’aurore du troisième jour, alors tu récupérera ta voix et tu garderas tes jambes. Si tu échoues, tu reviendras ici et resteras avec moi pour toujours.

\- J’accepte. »

C’est ainsi que le jeu dangereux d’Ariel commença. Ursula lui donna la petite fiole et lui prit sa voix grâce à un sort puissant, avant d’enfermer celle-ci dans un petit coquillage. La sirène nagea à toute vitesse jusqu’à la surface de l’eau et s’assit sur le sable. Après quelques hésitations, elle bue le contenu du flacon et une atroce douleur la fit tomber dans les pommes. Elle se réveilla avec le visage du bel homme devant ses yeux.

« Mademoiselle, comment allez vous ? Êtes-vous blessé ? »

Il aida Ariel à se relever. La jeune femme regarda par terre et vit qu’elle avait deux belles et longues jambes sur lesquelles elle tenait parfaitement. Elle sauta de joie et regarda de nouveau le charmant jeune homme.

« Je m’appelle Eric. Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ? »

Ariel voulut lui dire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle baissa les yeux en ne pouvant répondre à Eric.

« Oh, vous êtes muette ? Aucun souci. Venez avec moi, je vous emmène au château, vous devez être épuisée. »

Eric conduisit donc Ariel dans son château. Elle ne faisait que de se questionner sur ce que pouvait être un château, et quand elle arriva devant, elle fut émerveillée. « Que c’est grand ! » Pensa-t-elle. Eric lui fit visiter chaque salle de l’immense demeure puis lui laissa une chambre pour qu’elle puisse se reposer un peu.

Ariel passa beaucoup de temps avec Eric. Ils partirent voguer sur une barque vers la fin du deuxième jour, et alors qu’ils faillirent s’embrasser, Flotsam et Jetsam renversèrent la barque. Ursula, ayant peur qu’Ariel réussisse, se transforma en une magnifique jeune fille et utilisa la voix d’Ariel pour chanter une chanson sur la plage. Eric reconnu immédiatement la voix qu’il avait entendue sur son bateau, et s’approcha. Ursula, qui vit son plan se dérouler à merveille, ensorcela la voix d’Ariel pour que le prince Eric tombe fou amoureux d’elle, ce qui fonctionna. Ursula, qui se faisait appeler Vanessa dans cette apparence, passa tout le reste de la soirée avec le prince, laissant Ariel les regarder tristement de loin. Elle pleurait sur le bord de la plage, alors qu’un pélican appelé Eurêka vint lui tenir compagnie et la réconforter.

Le lendemain, Ariel apprit que le Prince et Vanessa s’étaient fiancés, et que le mariage était prévu pour cet après-midi. Ariel était désespérée, et Eurêka ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, il alla donc espionner Vanessa et découvrit sa véritable identité. Il partit prévenir Ariel le plus vite possible, les deux amis partirent donc pour le bateau sur lequel la cérémonie avait lieu. Vanessa s’énerva de voir Ariel détruire son mariage.

« Allez-vous-en ! Vous ruinez le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Eurêka fonça sur Vanessa et lui fit perdre son collier, auquel elle avait accroché le coquillage contenant la voix d’Ariel. Il se brisa en tombant au sol, et Ariel retrouva sa voix.

« Eric, ne t’approche pas de cette sorcière ! »

Folle de rage, Ursula reprit sa forme originale ce qui détruisit le sortilège jeté à Eric. En comprenant ce qu’il se passait, il courut vers Ariel pour l’embrasser, mais le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher et il était trop tard. Ariel reprit sa forme de sirène et tomba à l’eau. Ursula tenta alors de kidnapper Ariel mais Triton tenta de l’en empêcher. S’en suivit une longue bataille entre Ursula et Triton, mais le serment entre Ursula et Ariel était inviolable. Triton décida de donner son trident magique à Ursula et de se rendre prisonnier en échange de la liberté d’Ariel. Avant qu’elle n’est le temps d’utiliser le trident de Triton, Eric tenta de l’arrêter avec un harpon, mais Ursula l’arrêta et lança le trident sur Eric. Ariel, ne voulant pas voir l’homme qu’elle aimait mourir, se jeta entre lui et le trident et se fit transpercer de plein fouet. Ariel gisait sur le bateau, dans une mare de sang. Eric, affolé, s’approcha d’Ariel en pleurant.

« - Non, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Nous venons de nous trouver, ne pars pas, je t’en supplie..

\- On se verra de l’autre côté… »

Ariel ferma les yeux, et son âme quitta son corps. Des funérailles furent organisées sur terre suite à la demande du prince. Il ne se remettait pas de la mort d’Ariel et sombra dans l’alcool et le chagrin. Sous l’océan, Ursula gouvernait Atlantica, le chaos régnait. Triton lui servait d’esclave, Sébastien était seul et triste. La mort d’Ariel avait plongé toute cette partie du monde dans le désespoir et la misère.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai donc réécrit une oeuvre de Disney en faisant mourir le personnage principal. L'intrigue reste la même, seule la fin change. Ajouter une "Sad Ending" est très intéressant et alternatif, cela change des films classiques des Disney dans lesquels tout finit toujours bien.


End file.
